A steering column with an energy absorber for the case of a crash is known from German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2009 059 159 B3. This steering column comprises a bending wire which is unwound by the introduced impact energy. This known steering column has the disadvantage that, during unwinding of the bending wire, jamming occurs between the bending wire and the sheet profile in which the bending wire is arranged. As a result, the crash properties such as the level of force and consistency are negatively influenced over the life span.
Thus a need exists for an improved steering column in which the tendency of the bending wire to jam with the adjacent components is reduced.